The present disclosure relates to computer system security, and more specifically, to providing service account access.
Computer users sometimes forget their passwords. Ordinary users can solve this problem by contacting their system administrator. However, when the system administrator account itself becomes locked, the method of contacting a system administrator will not allow access. Some existing solutions include security questions, backdoor account, hardware key, biometric system access, and reinstall.